Bizarre
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Hetalia High School, instituto para gente con poderes, o como decía mi hermano, para bichos raros como yo. Mi misión, salir vivo de aquí. ¡Multiparing! ¡BFT!
1. ¡En el bus, con los inglesitos!

_**Hola :D, este es mi primer fic, ¡Qué ilusión! *.* ¡Espero que os guste! Le puse mucho cariño al escribirlo ^.^**_

_**Los pensamientos de Antonio van en cursiva, para que no se confunda con los diálogos :)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia no me pertenece, ya me gustaría a mi que así fuese, jajaja._

* * *

**_POV ANTONIO _**

_Lunes, odio los lunes, tengo sueño, llueve y hace frío. ¿Qué no hay calefacción en este autobús? Será la crisis, supongo, o en este país son inmunes al frío, lo más seguro lo segundo, con recordar que en pleno diciembre, entran al mar como si fuese un jacuzzi con agua climatizada, aunque creo que el alcohol tiene algo que ver, pero solo creo.-_Pensé mientras estaba sentado en el autobús de camino a mi nuevo instituto.

_A ver, Mmmm... según el mapa, mi parada es la de Hetalia High School, ¿Estará muy lejos?_

-Hetalia High school!, Hetalia High School!-Gritó el conductor de autobus.

_''Baah'', aún debe quedar un buen trozo, así que... __¡A dormir !_

- Hetalia High School !Nobody? _(''¿Nadie?'')-_Volvió a preguntar el conductor.

_Aunque dormiría mejor si el conductor dejase de dar gritos como un descosido, que energía de buena mañana tienen algunos, y encima en inglés, que aparte del típico, Hello, my name is Antonio, poco más, si ya me dijo mi hermano que dejase de hacer el tonto con las plantitas de tomate y me pusiese a estudiar inglés, que ya llevaba cuatro años seguidos suspendiendo la dichosa asignatura, pero, ¡Solo esa! Pero está claro que he tenido mala suerte, los cuatros profesores me tenían manía y suspendí por eso ¡Já! Bueno, vale, no. Pero yo lo intentaba._

-Ok, we going to continue, next ... _(''Vamos a continuar, siguiente parada...'')-_Dijo el conductor del autobús en ese idioma inentendible.

_Espera ... ¿¡Ha dicho Hetalia High School!? No, no, no...NOOOOOOOO! Imposible, con lo atento que estoy, aunque ese edificio blanco gigante que estoy viendo por la ventana, me quita la ilusión de que así sea, tendré que bajar en la siguiente parada, a ver según el mapa está solo a unos cien kilómetros, espera, ¡¿Queeeeee?! ¿Cien? Voy a llegar tarde a clase el primer día, bien Antonio, te veo ágil! A no ser que..._

-¡STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!-Grité con todas mis fuerza mientras me levantaba del asiento.

-What Happens? _(''¿Qué ocurre?'')-_Me dijo el conductor

_Ehhhh... ¿Qué dice este? ¿Me habrá insultado? Haber, Arthur me escribió detrás del mapa frases en inglés por si me perdía, ¡Alguna me ayudara!-_Pensé mientras le daba la vuelta al mapa que sujetaba en mis manos.

-Si quiero ligar con alguna chica: Hi my name is Antonio and I'm gay _(''Mi nombre es Antonio y soy gay''), esta no sirve._

-Para preguntar por algún sitio para comer: Hi I'm homeless ,¿Can you give me something to eat? _(''Soy un vagabundo, ¿Puede darme algo de comer?'') Esta tampoco._

-Si quiero ligar con un chico: Gays sucks, they must die_! ('' Los gays dan asco, ¡Deben morir! )Otra que no me sirve._

-Si necesito un hotel: Is there an ATM near to sleeping?_(''¿ __Hay algún cajero automático cerca para dormir?'')Por favor que alguna me sirva..._

-¡Aquí esta!-Grité emocionado.

-No he bajado en mi parada, puede dejarme bajar del bus? Según esto debo decir:

-My name is Antonio, and I I have mental problems, the last stop was my destination and my psychiatrist is waiting for me, I need my pills, I don't want to kill anyone! Please ! Help me!-Dije con mi mejor pronunciación.

_(''Mi nombre es Antonio, tengo problemas mentales, la última parada era mi destino y mi psiquiatra me está esperando, necesito mis pastillas, ¡No quiero matar a nadie! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!'')_

_Ufff... ¡ya está ! Que difícil es hablar en inglés, espero que me haya entendido, aunque por la cara de la gente del autobús, debo haber hablado en un idioma antiguo ¡Hum! Ya me gustaría a mí verlos hablando español, ¡Si me iba a reír !_

-Ye..s, I'm going... to re..turn.. to the last parade...,but please, don't kill me! _(''S..i, voy a vol..ver a la últi..ma para..da, pero por favor ¡No me mates!'')-_Me contestó el conductor mirándome raro.

_Emmm... vale, ¿Qué ha dicho? yo he oído yes..., eso es si, así que, ¡No voy a llegar tarde a clase! Le debo un favor a Arthur si en el fondo no es tan malo, eso sí, en el fondo, fondo, fondo... Aunque la gente del bus no parece muy contenta, me mira raro, bueno, con lo feliz que soy ahora me da igual, por cinco minutos que lleguen tarde, y que majo el conductor me devuelve al sitio y todo, si lo vuelvo a ver, le invito a unas cañas y buen jamón, ¡Qué sepa lo que es comer de verdad !_

**[...] Cinco minutos más tarde**

-GoodBye! Nice to meet you ! _(''¡ Adiós, encantado de conocerte!'')-_Le dije al conductor mientras me despedía moviendo los brazos energéticamente.

-By...e- Me dijo secamente en conductor.

_Que secos son estos ingleses, yo aquí despidiéndome con toda mi alma, incluso llorando, que con lo majo que es el conductor y seguro que no lo vuelvo a ver, le echare de menos, ¡Seguro! SNIFF... SNIFF..._

-Bueno, así que este edificio gigantesco es el Hetalia High School, donde me encierran luego de que descubrieron de que tengo este poder, pero me ensañare a usarlo y, ¡Haré feliz a la gente! Así, espero que me perdones...-Dije mientras observaba la fachada de mi nuevo instituto.

* * *

_**¡Ya está! Gracias por leer, :DDD**_

_**Este es mi primer fic, espero que os haya gustado, espero subir pronto nuevos capítulos, pero segundo de bachillerato te deja sin vida! xD**_

_**Si veis alguna falta de ortografía o gramática que os haga sangrar los ojos, decírmelo porfii, ¡Qué siempre se me cuela alguna ! jajajaja**_

_**PD: Las frases en inglés son muchas del traductor del Google, así que si veis algo bastante mal escrito,no os asusteis, lo sientoooo! xDDD**_


	2. ¡ El BFT se conoce !

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste :D**

**Los pensamientos de Antonio van en cursiva, para que no se confunda con los diálogos :)**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ya me gustaría a mí.**

* * *

_**POV ANTONIO**_

_Según el mapa, debo ir al aula Alfa donde se realizara la presentación del nuevo curso, pero, ¿Dónde está el aula Alfa? En el mapa ya no dice nada más y no hay planos del instituto... Tendré que preguntar en recepción._

* * *

_**En el interior del instituto**_

_¡Guaaaaaaaaauu! Es enorme este instituto, las paredes blancas, increíblemente blancas, sin ningún graffiti típico de instituto,'' María x Pepito friends forever'', que manera más sutil de mandar a un chico a la friendzone*, pobrecito. El techo es tal alto, que se podría hacer puenting y unos ventanales gigantes para que pase toda la luz del Sol, seguro que ahorran un montón en luz. Espera, pero... ¡Si están las luces encendidas! ¿Qué no saben ahorrar? pero viendo lo impresionante que es el edificio dudo mucho que aquí falte dinero, si parece un hotel de lujo._

_Bueno, a ver, a lo que iba,¡A buscar la recepción!, delante de mí, hay unos aparatos parecidos a los de las estaciones de trenes que no me dejan pasar más adentro, a la derecha los baños y a la izquierda cerca de mí, una chica muy guapa, con una prominente delantera, detrás de un mostrador, pero de la recepción nada. Qué raro._

-Perdone, Señor, ¿Busca algo?-Me preguntó la mujer de prominente delantera.

_¡La chica guapa de la prominente delantera me está hablando!¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? Espera... ¡ME HA LLAMADO SEÑOR!, pero ¿Qué edad cree que tengo? ¡Qué aun soy muy joven!,¡Solo tengo dieciocho años, que depresión! Todo lo malo me ocurre a mí...,ahora voy a tener que comprarme cremas de Nívea for Men, que cada una vale unos veinte euros, y con lo viejo que estoy voy a necesitar más de tres al mes, eso serían sesenta euros al mes, pero con eso no voy a tener suficiente, voy a tener que hacerme liftings para quitarme las patas de gallo que me están saliendo ¡No voy a tener para comer! Moriré de hambre, pero moriré joven y con la piel como la de un bebé. Está decidido._

-¿¡Señor, le ocurre algo esta pálido?!-Me preguntoó preocupada la chica.

_Otra vez me ha llamado señor...¡¿Qué he hecho yo mundo cruel!?_

-¿¡Señor...-¡Iba a volverlo a decir!

- ¡No me llame señor! Por favor te lo suplico ¡Aun soy muy joven, no merezco esto!-Le dije a la chica.

- ¡Lo siento!, no era mi intención ofenderle, señor, es una mera formalidad.-Me contestó arrepentida.

_Así que era eso ,una formalidad... ¡Ya no moriré de hambre! ¡Qué feliz que soy! Pero por si acaso voy a comprarme un bote de crema Nívea..._

- No me llame señor, mi nombre es Antonio , pero mis amigos me llaman Toño, así que tú también puedes llamarme por ese nombre, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-Le pregunté curioso.

- ¡Vale! Me llamo Yekaterina y soy la recepcionista del instituto y estoy aquí por si necesitas ayuda.-Me contesto con alegría.

-¿Pero y la recepción? ¿Dónde está? ¿No tienes recepción?-Pregunté extrañado a no verla.

-¿''Eh''? ¿Cómo que no tengo? Pero si estoy en ella, mire arriba.-Dijo mientras me señalaba un letrero con las manos.

_¿Qué está en ella? Yo solo veo un mostrador y arriba solo pone en letras gigantes de color azul chillón, Recepción Hetalia High School... Vale, definitivamente, soy idiota._

-Jajajajajajajaja,¡Tienes razón!¿Me ayudarías? Necesito ir a la aula Alfa, pero no sé donde está.-Me reí intentado no quedar como un bobo.

- Claro, para eso estoy ,pero hay un problema hasta las doce y media de la mañana no se realiza la presentación en el aula Alfa y son las ocho de la mañana. Pero no se preocupe, dame su número de identificación y podre darte las llaves de la habitación para que deje allí sus cosas.

_Vale, mi hermano me ha hecho venir cuatro horas antes, porque creía que iba a llegar tarde,¡Como si yo llegase tarde a mis citas! Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es la primera vez que llegaré a una reunión puntual...pero, ¡He perdido cuatro maravillosas horas de sueño! Nunca se lo perdonare. La chica de la recepción me mira raro... ¡Ostras la identificación!_

-A ver, donde estará el carnet con el numero, ¡Aquí esta! Todo tuyo.-Le di el carnet luego de rebuscar en mi mochila media hora.

-Es usted ¿Antonio Fernández Carriedo?-Me preguntó mirándome a mí y luego a la foto del carnet.

- ¡Siiiii! El mismo

- Aquí tiene las llaves de tu habitación, es la número 70, segundo piso, área Sigma.-Me dijo mientras me entregaba una tarjeta dorada.

-Pero, esto es una tarjeta ¿Y las llaves?-Le dije mientras observaba la extraña tarjeta.

- Jajajaja. Esa tarjeta es la llave de la habitación y tu carnet de identificación dentro del instituto, con ella podrás abrir la puerta de la habitación, y entrar en él .En la reunión de presentación el señor Roma os explicara todas las funciones de la tarjeta.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Qué guaaay!. Muchas gracias. ¡Hasta luego!-Le dije emocionado mientras me marchaba a mi nueva habitación.

- ¡Espera! Te falta el teléfono para poder comunicarte dentro de recinto, como sabrás los teléfonos normales no funcionan en el interior. Aquí tienes.-Me dio el mejor teléfono que vi en mi vida.

- ¡Madre mía, qué móvil. Esto debe ser el último Smartphone del mercado, es tan grande que casi no me cabe en la mano, pero, yo no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar esto...-Le dije tristemente al recordar que no tenía dinero ni para pipas.

-El teléfono es exclusivo del instituto, no existen ejemplares fuera de él. No se preocupe por el precio, todo el material es proporcionado por el instituto.

-¿De verdad?¿Es mío?¿Gratis?-Pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí, pero, cualquier rotura del material entregado será reparado con vuestros propios recursos, y por último, el libro del reglamento interno, por favor solo llegar a tu habitación sería conveniente que lo leyeses.-Me dijo mientras me daba un libro gigante.

_*Escalofrío*Reparado con mis propios recursos... Yo no tengo dinero suficiente para lo que debe costar reparar este teléfono, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡No te rompas!_

-¡Lo haré! ¡Hasta luego, gracias por todo!-Dije mientras me marchaba con mi maleta, la mochila y el libro gigante. Parecía una mula.

_Ahora a la habitación a dejar todos los trastos, según la chica debo pasar la tarjeta por las maquinas para que me dejen pasar._

_**.Bip. Antonio Fernando Carriedo, acceso: Permitido**_

_¡Ya estoy dentro!, pero ahora ¿Dónde está la habitación? piso primero, sector...¡No me acuerdo! Snifff... terminare perdido por el instituto. A la derecha ascensores, a la izquierda más ascensores y delante de mí un interminable pasillo. Resultado no sé dónde ir._

_-Bonjour_. ¿Te has perdido, quieres que te ayude?-Me dijo un chico rubio con un fuerte acento francés.

_¡Ostras que susto! Un tío rubio con cara de violador me ha tocado el culo, pero solo quería ayudarme, seguro que ha sido sin querer. ¡Qué desconfiado soy!_

-¡Hola! Estoy buscando mi habitación, es la número 70, pero no sé donde está.

-Si miras hacia arriba, hay un cartel que te indica donde ir, mi habitación es la número 69, está en el mismo lugar que la tuya, podemos ir juntos.-Me dijo mientras señalaba un cartel encima de nosotros.

**Cartel:**

_**Habitaciones, estudiantes:**_

_**0-25: Planta 1, área Delta**_

_**25-50: Planta 1, área Kappa**_

_**50-75:Planta 2, área Sigma**_

_**75-100:Planta 2, área Rho**_

_Definitivamente voy a mirar arriba siempre que busque algo..._

-¿Juntos? Claro, soy Antonio y es mi primer año en este lugar, no tengo mucha idea de cómo funciona esto.

- Encantado, me llamo Francis, estoy en tercer año. Siempre que necesites ayuda te puedo ayudar, _ya sabes_...-Me dijo con un tono más que sugerente.

_Este tío, es muy raro, el tono de voz y la forma de mirarme no son normales, me está devorando con la mirada... ¡No,no,no! No seas desconfiado, solo quiere ayudarte. La forma de hablar y mirar, es porque debe ser francés._

-¡Gracias!, ¿vamos? Tenemos que dejar todos las cosas-Le dije mientras cogía mis cosas.

-Por supuesto, para ir al área Sigma debemos coger el ascensor de la derecha.

-¡Vale! ¡Vamos !-Dije contento.

_**En el ascensor**_

-¡Ostras aquí pone que está en la planta 15 !¿Cuantos pisos tiene esto?-Pregunté al ver que el ascensor marcaba el numero de la planta.

- Tiene treinta y cinco pisos pero a los cinco últimos no se puede subir

_**Ascensor: Bip. Planta Baja, área Beta.**_

-Ya está aquí ¿Vamos?-Me dijo Francis.

-¡KESESESESEEEEEE! ¡Apartaros, dejadme pasar, soy el increíble Gilbert, la persona más atractiva y fuerte de todo el maldito instituto,deberíais arrodillaros ante mí!-Gritó un albino de repente mientras apartaba todas las maletas para que pasasen las suyas.

-_Bonjour_, Gil, no es por arruinarte la mañana, pero la persona más fuerte es Iván y el más atractivo soy yo.-Contestó orgulloso Francis mientras le saludaba.

-¿¡Francis?!Cuanto tiempo tío, tu no hace falta que te arrodilles,¡Estas casi a mi nivel! ¡Dame un abrazo!-Gritó emocionado el supuesto Gil mientras abrazaba a Francis.

- Gil, te presento a Antonio, es nuevo de este año, no te pases con él.-Me presentó Francis con los brazos abiertos.

-No te preocupes, si es amigo tuyo, no hace falta que se arrodille,kesesese, me llamo Gilbert, soy de Prusia y estoy en segundo año.

_Vale, ¿Quién es este?¿Qué humos, no? ¿No tendrá abuela? Pobrecito, estará triste...¡No,no,no!no pienses mal, seguro que esta bromeando, si debe ser un chico humilde y simpático. Pero ¿Donde está Prusia? ¿Eso existe?..._

-¡Hola! Me llamo Antonio, encantado de conocerte.

-Pues claro que estas encantado de conocerme ¿Quien no lo estaría? Por cierto mi habitación es la número 71, ¿Y la vuestra?.-Volvió a contestar Gil con una prepotencia extrema.

-La 69-Dijo Francis orgulloso de su número.

-la 70-Contesté

-¡Perfecto! Somos vecinos-Gritó emocionado Gil.

_**Ascensor: .Bip. 10 segundos restantes para cierre de puertas**_

-¡Corred plebeyos que se marcha!-Gritó Gil mientras colocaba todas sus maletas en el interior, no hace falta decir que las mía no cabía.

_**En la habitación 70**_

_Ufff...Ya he terminado de sacar todo la ropa de la maleta, aunque dejarla toda tirada encima de la cama, no es muy buena idea,''baah'' Qué mas da, bueno y ahora a leerme el libro ese que me han dicho._

_¿¡Qué!?¡ pero, si este libro tiene más paginas que el Quijote, con las dos partes juntas.¿De verdad creen me voy a leer esto? Como si no tuviese mejores cosas que hacer, como dormir, plantar las semillas para tener tomates, pensar nuevos motes para el cejotas..._

_**-¡Riiing, Riiiing!**_

_¿Estoy oyendo el móvil? ¡El mooooooooooooooovil, correeeeeee!, pero ,¿Dónde está? Lo estoy oyendo cerca..., espera, no estará debajo de todo el montón de ropa de la maleta, alias el Monte Everest ,¿De dónde ha salido tanta ropa?,'aahhh'' ya me acuerdo, ''por si acaso llueve un chubasquero, por si acaso llueve mucho el otro chubasquero rojo, por si acaso hace frío y llueve el chubasquero de invierno ,por si acaso llueve ,seguido y hace frío el chubasquero polar de Paulo que él no lo necesitará, por si acaso...'' Con todas las cosas que he metido en la maleta ''por si acaso'', ahora estoy preparado por si acaso hay un apocalipsis zombie, ataque alienígena y guerra mundial, pero todo a la vez._

_**-Riiing, Riiiing!**_

-¡Ya vaaaaaa! ¡Ya vaaaaaa!-Grité estresado.

_Bueno, primero, debo quitar toda esta ropa,''bahh'', la cojo toda en un montón y la tiro al suelo, que seguro que está debajo del todo_.

-¡Allá va! ¡Joder, como pesa !-Dije mientras sacaba toda la fuerza posible para levantar la ropa.

_**-¡PLOFF, CRACK !**_

-¡NOOOOOOOO! el móvil no estaba al fondo, cuando se me haya roto... ¡ME MUERO! _''cualquier rotura del material entregado será reparado con vuestros propios recursos, gracias.'' _Serán ratas. ¡Qué estoy en crisis!-Dije mientras una nube negra depresiva se colocaba a mi alrededor.

_**- ¡Riiing, Riiiing!**_

-No se ha roto, ¡Yeaaah!

-¿Diga?

-Antonio soy Paulo

-¡Paulooooooooooooooooooooooo!¿ Qué tal todo? Te echo de menos. En este lugar hay gente muy rara.-Le dije contento, hacia mucho que no hablaba con mi hermano.

- Sí, es un instituto de bichos raros, como tú, bueno a lo importante, debes leerte las normas del instituto es súper importante que tengas un comportamiento adecuado y nadie de tus superiores ni los demás estudiantes te tengan en su punto de mira, así que pasa desapercibido, hasta que no termines el curso me será imposible ayudarte. No mueras.-Y colgó.

-**Biiip, Biipp, Biip...**

_Que no muera... ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿Se estará quedando conmigo? No, imposible, Paulo no bromearía de una cosa así. Voy a tener que leerme el dichoso libro .-_Pensé mientras me levantaba a cogerlo

_**Curso Especial de Formación Educativa y Militar.**_

_¿Formación educativa y militar?Lo de educativa lo entiendo, pero ¿militar?_

* * *

_***Friendzone: **Relacion platónica en donde uno de los dos integrantes desea entrar a una relación romántica, pero el otro no. En general, se considera una situación no deseada por el, una vez que la friendzone se establece, es difícil mover más allá de ese punto una relación.( Según la Wiki, jajajaa)_

**_¡YA ESTA! Segundo capitulo subido :D, Espero que os guste ! ^.^_**

**_¡Sorry, por todas aquellas faltas de ortografía que veréis a lo largo del texto !_**

**_Necesito ayuda jajaja, ¿Qué poderes os gustaría que tuviesen los personajes? Hay algunos que tengo muy claros, pero otros... xDDD_**

**_Acepto sugerencias sobre parejas :)_**

**_¡Gracias por leer, beeeesoooos !_**


	3. ¡ Gil, Francis y el acondicionador!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa :D**

**¡Ya está! Tercer capítulo :D**

**Los pensamientos están escritos en cursiva, para no confundir con los ****diálogos.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ,¡Ojala!**

* * *

_**[...]POV Gilbert**_

**[Habitación 71]**

_Así que esta va a ser mi habitación este año, es mucho más grande que la del año pasado, pero aún no suficiente para persona tan awesome como yo. Kesesese- _Pensé mientras observaba la gigantesca habitación.

-¡Toma, ya ! Esta habitación tiene terraza y da al patio delantero del instituto, ¡Perfecto! Este será mi palco real, donde la gente gritara mi nombre y se arrodillaran ante mí, ya los estoy oyendo... ''Gilbert el magnífico, alabado seas, eres awesome ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!...

**-¡Riiing, Riiing! Alarma: 45 minutos para reunión en el aula Alfa. Repito 45 minutos**

-¡Odio esta mierda de teléfono!¡Siempre cortándome el rollo!¡Y encima no puedes ponerlo en silencio!-Grité enfadado mientras mataba al cacharro ese con la mirada.

_Así que teléfono cansino del año pasado continúa idéntico, si es que te avisa solo, yo debería elegir el momento y lugar donde aparecer antes mis plebeyos, y no un teléfono demoníaco como este. Qué pena que si lo reviento contra la pared o lo tiro por el palco real, lo tengo que reparar yo ¡Serán ratas! Tanto lujo y después...''nah de nah''.Ahora que me fijo la habitación tiene dos camas...¿Quién tendrá el honor de ser mi sirviente personal este año?..._

-Bueno me quedan 45 minutos, mejor me doy una ducha rapidita y bajo a la reunión, un rey no puede hacer esperar a sus plebeyos, que con tanta ansia me esperan, ¡Así que a darse prisa!-Dije mientras entraba al baño.

-¡Camiseta fuera! ¡Pantalones fuera!¡ Calzoncillos...-Gritaba feliz echando la ropa por el baño hasta que…

**-¡TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC!**

_¿''Eing''? ¿Están llamando a la puerta?_

**-¡TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC, TOC,TOC!**

-¡EHHHHH ! Qué me vas a tirar la puerta abajo y luego hay que pagarlo, ¡Ya va!¡Ya va!

_Pero que yo recuerde, ahora no tengo ninguna cita_.

**¡TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC, TOC,TOC, TOC,TOC!**

-¡Joder, que ya va!-Grité al inútil de la puerta.

_Mejor abro ya la puerta que el lerdo que está detrás me la tira_

-¿Francis?...¿¡FRANCIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!?¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! y... ¿Por qué llevas solo una toalla atada a la cintura? ¡Pervertido!-Dije colérico mientras observaba al semidesnudo Francis.

-¡¿Pervertido, yo?! ¡Mi toalla cubre más cuerpo que tus boxes!-Me contestó orgulloso.

-¡Eso no importa!, ¿Por qué vas todo mojado?-Encima venía mojado, ¡Así aún marcaba más!

-¡Vengo de la ducha! Pero si quieres podemos darnos un baño juntitos, ya sabes...-Me dijo el pervertido de Francis, ¿cuántas veces le había dado puerta ya?

-¿¡Qué quieres!?-Grité fuera de mí.

_Otra frase mas y le cierro la puerta en las narices y si le pillo un dedo, o dos, o la mano entera mejor._

-¿No tendrás acondicionador para el cabello verdad?

_Enserio... viene medio desnudo a mi habitación a por un bote de acondicionador..., que no puede comprárselo después._

-Sí, sí que tengo, ahora te lo traigo.-Le contesté mientras entraba a la habitación buscando el maldito acondionador.

_¿Y dónde estará el acondicionador?, ya lo veo, ahora que lo pienso...¿Se podrán usar ya los poderes? a ver, voy a probar... fijo el acondicionador... fijo la cara del francés pervertido...y ¡Ahora le lanzó el maldito acondicionador, en toda la jeta!_

-¡Cógelo Francis! KESESESEEEEEEEE-Grité mientras veía volar el acondionador.

-¡AAAAUCHHH! ¡Mi Nariz!¡Gilbert, te voy a matar si me deja marca!-Me contesto el llorica de Francis. Kesesese a la próxima que vuelva.

- KESESESESESEE, si ya sabes que la telequinesis es el mejor poder de todos, deberías alabarme por ser tan poderoso !¡ No como la tontería de poder que tienes!-Dije mientras me reía en su cara.

-¡Te recuerdo que estoy en tercer año, eso significa que supere la prueba de nivel mientras que tú la suspendiste y por eso vuelves a estar en segundo!¡Además mi poder no es una tontería!

-Bueno, ya tienes el acondicionador ¿No? Pues vete a la ducha que nos quedan 30 minutos para ir a la reunión.

-¡Tienes razón! La reunión ¡Debo estar perfecto! Mi pelo debe secarse al natural y luego darle forma! No me va a dar tiempo ¡Adiós Gil!- Se fue corriendo con la toalla que empezaba a caerse de la cintura, espero que aguante hasta su habitación…

* * *

**[...]POV FRANCIS**

**[En la ducha]**

_Ya he terminado con el champú de Queratina y con el acondicionador de Gil, ahora que lo pienso no debí haberle dicho eso, fue un golpe muy bajo, cuando le vea le pediré disculpas..._

**-¡Riiing, Riiing! Alarma: 15 minutos para reunión en el aula Alfa. Repito 15 minutos**

-¡Maldito teléfono del demonio! ¡Lo odio! Solo 15 minutos, ¡Qué estrés, corre Francis !-Dije mientras usaba la mascarilla para el pelo.

_Ahora el gel de ducha, después el exfoliante de minerales naturales, y cuando salga de la ducha, el serum para el cabello, crema Nívea para la cara ¡Que no quiero que me salgan arrugas!, después la leche hidratante para el cuerpo y por último la mascarilla natural de pepinillos para la cara..._

* * *

**[...]POV Antonio**

**[Habitación 70]**

_**Curso Especial de Formación Educativa y Militar**_**.**

Este programa está dedicado único y exclusivamente a gente con poderes, todos los alumnos han firmado y aceptado las condiciones de acceso, ( Condiciones de acceso pagina 620)

Se recuerda que usted ha elegido entre el curso de formación especial ante sujeto de pruebas, deberá obedecer y acatar todas las normas dadas por sus superiores.

-¿Quién elegiría ser sujeto de pruebas? ¡Eso debe ser horrible! Por muy malo que sea el curso no puede ser peor que ser una cobaya. Aún recuerdo cuando estuve esos tres horribles días en la sala se pruebas, para ver si era apto para el curso, ¡No pienso volver ahí, nunca!.-Dije mientras un escalofrío me recorría todo el cuerpo.

El curso cuenta de tres niveles, curso 1 principiantes, curso 2 intermedio y curso 3 avanzado, para subir de nivel se debe realizar una prueba de acceso diferente en cada uno, al superar los tres cursos se obtendrá el nivel maestro y dejará el recinto. El curso se debe realizar en cuatro años, si no se supera el curso en dicho período, el alumno pasará a ser sujeto de pruebas.

Se recuerda que hay dos convocatorias para subir de nivel por año. El curso lectivo consta de diez meses, la primera convocatoria se realizara a mitad curso y la segunda a final de curso.

_*Escalofrío* Tengo cuatro años para terminar el curso o seré una cobaya ¡¿Cuando acepte yo eso?! Ahora que lo pienso, me dieron el papeleo luego de salir de la sala de pruebas, era una cobaya zombie, solo firme y me marche. Aunque de todas formas no lo hubiese leído. ¡Pero está decidido! Superare los tres cursos en el primer intento, así saldré fuera de aquí pronto.¡Lo haré por tí Lovi, quiero que estés orgulloso de mí!_

En el momento en que se entra en el recinto está totalmente prohibido salir de aquí hasta que no se alcance el nivel Maestro, el recinto tiene todo lo necesario para vivir. Los dos meses restantes que no son lectivos, son meses libres para realizar lo que desee en el centro sin clases ni practicas.

Se recuerda que se puede abandonar el curso, siempre que se desee y pasar a ser sujeto de experimentos

_¿Qué es en realidad este instituto?_

**-¡Riiing, Riiing! Alarma: 10 minutos para reunión en el aula Alfa. Repito 10 minutos**

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿diez minutos?! ¡Y aún no me he duchado, corre Antonio, correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Grité mientras entraba corriendo al baño.

**[...]POV Gil**

**[En el baño]**

-¡Qué bien me ha venido esa ducha con agua fresquita¡.Ahora necesito un espejo, ¡Aquí hay uno !-Dije feliz al ver un espejo gigante.

_En este espejo está la persona más perfecta del mundo, que guapo que soy ¡Por favor! Ese pelo blanco, increíblemente brillante, estos ojos rojos afilados y la sonrisa más sexy del universo. Además, de un cuerpo alto, esbelto con tableta de chocolate y... con una maldita cicatriz que me cruza todo el abdomen..., suspendí la prueba de acceso, no pase al tercer nivel, fracase... ¡Joder, y tanto que fracase! ¡Crash!, el espejo se ha roto... mi mano está sangrando...¿Por qué lloro? ¿Las personas magnificas como yo no pueden llorar ! Aunque en el fondo no soy tan magnífico y él lo sabe..._

**¡Riiing, Riiing! Alarma: 5 minutos para reunión en el aula Alfa. Repito 5 minutos**

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Poco a poco empieza a descubrirse la trama :DDDD**_

_**PD: ¿A quién no le gustaría darse un baño incocente(?) con Francis ê.ê, ¡Gil no seas tímido! Jajajaja**_


	4. ¡El cejotas!

_**¡Aqui os dejo en cuarto capitulo espero que os guste un besoooo :) !**_

_**Pensamientos en cursiva**_

* * *

**[Pov Antonio]**

Salí corriendo de mi habitación hacia la sala Alfa, según el teléfono había empezado hace cinco minutos.

_Joder,joder,joder,joder… ¡Siempre hago tarde! Si se entera Paulo me va a matar-_Pensé mientras saltaba de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera ir en ascensor estando en una segunda planta es una tontería y encima perdería tiempo. Qué inocente fui.

_¡Madre mía! Como pueden ser tan largas estás escaleras ¡Encima en forma de caracol! A quien se le ocurrió esto!¡Me va a estallar el corazón!_-Pensé mientras la adrenalina se hacía presente en todo mi cuerpo hacia realmente tarde.

_¡Ya estoy! Bueno estoy en la planta baja…¡¿Dónde es la reunión?! Mierda, no tengo ni idea de donde es._-Miré a mi alrededor estaba vacía, normal estarían ya allí.

-¡Antonio!-Oí mi nombre, me gire y vi a Francis y a Gil corriendo hacia mí, nunca fui más feliz de encontrarme con alguien ¡Seguro que sabían donde era la reunión!

-¡Correeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Llegamos diez minutos tarde nos van a matar! Síguenos.-Me dijo Francis mientras pasaba a mi lado como un rayo, ¡¿Diez minutos?! Eso era más de lo que pensaba, así que me fui corriendo tras ellos.

Llegamos a la puerta de la sala Alfa, una increíble puerta roja, Francis y Gil me observaban ninguno de los dos había abierto aún la puerta.

_Esto es raro ¿Por qué no abren la puerta? ¿No nos dejaran entrar, estará cerrada?¡No por favor necesito entrar!_-Pensé desesperado.

-Kesesesese como alumno nuevo te dejamos que abras la puerta, ya sabes es como un rito de iniciación.-Me dijo Gil con una sonrisa torcida.

-Gilbert…-Contestó Francis a modo de reproche, no entendía nada, solo sabía que hacia tarde, así que sin pensármelo dos veces abrí la puerta.

-Vamos a morir-Oí susurrar a Francis, empecé a arrepentirme de abrir la puerta.

Entré a la sala, era enorme y estaba llenísima de gente, ¿Lo peor? Todas y cada una de las cabezas se giraron hacia mí, me miraban asustadas, no entendía nada hasta que oí una conocida voz.

-Señor Antonio, llegas tarde, diez minutos tarde ¿ A qué se debe tal falta de respeto hacia nuestra organización?-Me dijo con un tono fúnebre.

_Otra vez señor…¡¿Por qué?! Espera…¿¡QUÉ HACE ARTHUR AHÍ ARRIBA!?- _Pensé mientras miraba hacia arriba de la sala, Arthur se encontraba por lo que vi dando un discurso, ¿Pero porque lo daba él?

-_Somos hombres muertos, hemos interrumpido el discurso del maestro Arthur, alias el cejas pobladas, cejotas, cara ceja, amargado, inglesito demoniaco…_-Murmuraba Francis asustado.

_¿Maestro? ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Imposible si tiene la misma edad que yo! Según el libro, maestro es aquel que ha superado ya los tres niveles… Si no me engaño hace año y medio que coincidí con él en una cena familiar… ¿Había conseguido en tan poco tiempo llegar a conseguir el título de maestro?_

_-_¡Kesesesesesese! Hola plebeyos soy Gilbert, el hombre más poderoso de este instituto, podéis llamarme Sir Gilbert, Señor Gilbert, amo Gilbert, increíble Gilbert…-Dijo Gil quien había entrado de repente en la sala gritando a todo pulmón lo impresionante que era.

-Ya decía yo que no habías dicho nada en todo este tiempo Gilbert, entonces Francis también debe estar con vosotros ahí escondido ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo Arthur fulminándonos con la mirada.

-Bonjour Arthur, por supuesto que no me escondía estaba esperando mi momento, veo que tus cejas siguen igual- Dijo Francis haciendo que toda la sala estallase en risas, que se cortaron de inmediato, cuando Arthur habló.

-Luego de la reunión los quiero en mi despacho. Si no venís os convertiré personalmente en cobayas-Dijo Arthur con un tono ácido, estábamos muertos.

-Pasad al fondo, si os oigo moriréis prematuramente-Dijo Arthur mientras me miraba, nuestros ojos verdes chocaron con rabia, de repente como un flash un pensamiento llego a mi mente.

'_Menudos amigos te has hecho' No esperaba menos de ti, imbécil.-_La voz de Arthur resonaba en mi cabeza, ¿Ese era su poder? ¿Podría leerme la mente? Así que probé.

_A mí no me llames imbécil, cejotas, ¿Además que demonios haces ahí arriba?_-Pensé con todas mis fuerzas mientras miraba a los ojos a Arthur.

'¡Mis cejas son normales, solo son un poco pobladas! Voy a ser tu maestro, vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga y si no lo haces serás una cobaya española. Y ahora escucha atentamente lo que voy a decir si no quieres morirte nada más empezar'-Volvió a resonar la voz de Arthur en mi cabeza.

-Antonio corta la comunicación mental con Arthur no le oigas está loco, seguro que te habla mal de nosotros. Nos tiene envidia.-Me susurró Gil al oído.

_¿Y cómo corto la comunicación mental?-_Pensé mientras me disponía a preguntarlo, pero la mirada asesina de Arthur me impidió hacerlo.

-Perdonen las molestias causadas por estos tres alumnos más tarde recibirán su castigo, vamos a continuar con el funcionamiento de centro y el horario escolar.-Dijo Arthur con un tono solemne el cual aunque me costase admitirlo imponía mucho.

-Está completamente prohibido salir del recinto escolar, además es prácticamente imposible, se seguirá un régimen de internado, el desayuno se servirá a las ocho de la mañana, la comida a las dos de la tarde y la cena a las nueve de la noche. Está terminantemente prohibido salir de las habitaciones a partir de las once al igual que no está permitido que un hombre visite las habitaciones femeninas y viceversa-Dijo Arthur mientras nos miraba, ¡Ni que fuésemos los peores del centro! Ya me habían cogido manía, si que empezaba bien.

-Los horarios de las clases los tendréis a partir de las seis de la tarde en vuestra habitación, excepto los de primer año que los tendrán después de cenar, debéis pasar antes un test para colocaros en la clase que mejor se adapte a vosotros. Os informo habrán clases prácticas y teóricas, es de máxima prioridad asistir a todas y cada una de ellas, si no se cumple se impondrá un castigo- La sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral nadie habló.

En caso de reunión especial vuestro teléfono os avisará, es obligatorio llevarlo siempre con vosotros.-Dijo Arthur mientras nos volvía a matar con la mirada.

Los de segundo y tercer año os podéis marchar, al salir de la sala a vuestra izquierda hay un cártel que os informará de vuestra habitación y compañero, recordad es imposible cambiar de compañero y están totalmente prohibidas las peleas- Dijo Arthur tajante mientras miraba a Gil, en cual le dedicó su peor mirada, por lo visto estaban hablando mentalmente.

_Joder, si que empiezo bien el año, mis dos amigos por lo visto son lo mejor del instituto, Arthur el cual me odia parece ser maestro de este instituto y no cualquiera si no uno bastante importante, espero que al menos mi compañero de cuarto sea una buena persona_-Pensé mientras observaba vaciarse la sala.

* * *

**POV Gilbert.**

_¡Será idiota el cejón, no hemos ni empezado el curso y ya tengo un castigo! Maldito inglesito amargado, espero que no sea peor que limpiar todos los baños del instituto, ¡TODOS! Me hizo limpiarlos uno a uno y sin poderes, y dirás que no hay en este enorme instituto-_Pensé mientras veía la cara pálida de Francis por lo visto también estaba recordando castigos pasados.

-¡Kesesesese, vamos a ver nuestros compañeros de cuarto!-Grité a Francis el cual me siguió curioso.

_Cuanta gente hay delante del cartel, no me dejan ver nada…_-Pensé cabreado mientras veía a todos esos plebeyos mirar sus compañeros, así que no lo dude, levanté la mano y los mandé a todos a volar con la telequinesis, de inmediato el cartel estaba vacío.

-Gilbert eres muy bestia, ¿Tanto de costaba decir que se apartasen? –Me dijo Francis

-Así es más rápido- Contesté riéndome mientras observaba el cartel, vi el nombre de Francis de inmediato, Kesesesesesesese.

-Francis tu compañero de cuarto es Roderich… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAA-Empecé a reírme en su cara, le había tocado el estirado del austriaco.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Gilbert no hace gracia tu broma ¡ Dime que es mentira! ¡Yo quería estar con Matthew!-Me suplicó Francis, pobrecito lo iba a pasar mal, además…¿Quién era Matthew?

Me gire a ver quién era mi compañero, me busqué en la lista, exacto ahí estaba en mitad de la lista.

¡Kesesesesese, mi compañero de cuarto es…Iván Branginski.-Mi voz se apago de repente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Francis me miró con horror.

_No puede ser… me ha tocado con Iván, ¿Porque me hace esto Arthur? No fue bastante sufrimiento el año pasado, ya perdí la prueba de acceso contra él…_

* * *

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_Hasta pronto :)_**


	5. ¡ El otro yo!

_**Perdoooooooooooooooon, por tardar tanto en actualizar, he estado llena de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo.**_

_**Espero que os guste un besoo :D**_

* * *

_**[Pov Antonio]**_

El salón se vacío, solo quedábamos los de primer año, observé la habitación quería saber quiénes eran mis compañeros parecían todos de mi misma edad, no éramos muchos quedábamos aproximadamente menos de la mitad de la gente.

-Vais a tener que hacer un test para evaluar vuestro nivel, será dentro de diez minutos en el gimnasio. Os advierto, quien no supere la prueba será movilizado hasta el laboratorio. Sed puntuales.-Dijo Arthur mientras se marchaba del lugar.

_Eso de movilizarse hasta el laboratorio, me suena a ser una cobaya_.-Pensé mientras me levantaba del sillón y me marchaba al gimnasio, el cual no tenía ni idea de donde paraba, así que simplemente seguí a la masa de gente.

* * *

_**[Pov Gilbert]**_

Me quedé paralizado mirando el nombre de mi compañero, debía estar mal, debía estarlo. ¿Iván? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto. ¡Lo era!

-Francis acompáñame a reportar este error-Le dije mientras me marchaba directo a recepción.

-Gil, sabes que no es ningún error, está hecho a propósito. Lo sabes-Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre mí.

-¡Debe estar mal! ¡ Debe estarlo!-Grité a todo pulmón, mientras perdía los nervios.

-Gil, tranquilízate Arthur debe haberlo hecho por alguna razón.-Me dijo Francis mientras me sujetaba para que no perdiese por completo los nervios.

-¡La razón es que nos odia! ¡ Quiere vernos siendo unas cobayas! ¡Nos quiere muertos! ¡Y lo sabes!-Grité a todo pulmón mientras intentaba deshacerme del agarre de Francis pero me fue imposible él ejercía una fuerza superior a la mía.

-Shhh... No grites, que nos van a oír. Tranquilízate seguro que encontramos alguna solución a esto, nuestro plan para escapar de aquí marcha viento en popa.-Me susurró Francis mientras me abrazaba para intentar calmarme.

-Tengo miedo Francis, no quiero terminar muerto, la otra vez estuve a punto.-Le susurré a Francis mientras le devolvía el abrazo, sentía como mi cuerpo se relajaba, maldito Francis, seguro que estaba usando su poder.

* * *

_**[Pov Antonio]**_

Llegué puntual al gimnasio, fue la primera vez que llegué puntual a algún lugar, me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo. Arthur ya estaba allí esperándonos, haciendo gestos para que nos sentásemos. Me senté y observe el lugar, era enorme de color blanco, pero no había nada que hiciese pensar que aquello era un gimnasio simplemente era una sala gigante de color blanco.

-Gracias por venir de inmediato, la prueba es fácil no os preocupéis, debéis derrotaros a vosotros mismos.-Dijo Arthur como si lo que acabase de decir fuese lo más normal del mundo.

_¿A nosotros mismos? Este tío esta chalado_-Pensé mientras le veía con cara sorprendida.

Por vuestras caras vais a pensar que estoy loco, es fácil invocaré a una persona idéntica a vosotros mismos y tendréis que derrotarla así de simple, es la manera más fácil de evaluar vuestras capacidades. Para vencerlo debéis acertarle un golpe en el pecho, y perderéis si él os lo acierta a vosotros.

_''Así de simple''...¡Este tío está completamente loco! Está claro que sus cejas no le dejan ver con claridad la locura que está diciendo-_Pensé mientras veía al resto de compañeros con la misma cara de sorpresa que tenía yo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a empezar , Alfred Jones, colóquese en medio de la habitación, por favor.-Dijo Arthur mientras leía una lista que traía en sus manos.

-¡El héroe os salvará a todos!¡ No os preocupéis que esto va estar tirado! Con esas cejas no podrá ver mucho-Dijo el tal Alfred mientras nos sonría con confianza.

_Pobre chaval, no sabe lo que acaba de decir, va a morir, no parecía mal chico_- Pensé mientras veía como la cara de Arthur empezaba a ponerse de un color rojo tomate.

-¡Vamos a empezar! ¡A ver si estoy ciego o qué!-Gritó Arthur enfadado mientras pronunciaba unas palabras extrañas que daban muy mal rollo, movió la mano y de repente en el suelo aparecieron unas marcas extrañas que formaban un circulo del cual empezaron a brotar llamas de color negro, del suelo salió una figura amorfa del mismo color que las llamas que poco a poco se parecía más a Alfred, hasta que termino por aparecer una persona igual a él que solo se distinguían por que este tenía los ojos negros.

En resumen apareció una persona idéntica a Alfred que daba un mal rollo increíble, me giré a ver la cara de mis compañeros, las cuales eran totalmente un poema. Me giré a ver a Arthur, me pilló de pleno, la sonrisa torcida que me dedicó me hizo estremecer por completo, oí un golpe secó que me hizo mirar de inmediato el combate que tenía Alfred con su otro ''yo''.

Empezaron un combate frenético cuerpo a cuerpo, puñetazos, patadas, fintas, llaves, bloqueos, pero ni rastro de ningún poder sobrenatural, hasta que de repente Alfred dio un puñetazo al suelo que hizo temblar la sala entera, ¡Había perforado el suelo! Aquel golpe en suelo había conseguido hacer perder el equilibrio a su otro yo y consiguió golpearlo en el pecho, haciendo que desapareciese en forma de humo negro.

- ¡El héroe ha ganado! ¿Veis como no era tan difícil?-Gritó a todo pulmón mientras nos mostraba el dedo pulgar hacia arriba sonriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo lo contrario a la cara de Arthur.

-Muy bien has pasado la prueba, ahora siéntate y espera a que terminen los demás-Dijo Arthur resentido.

-Es el turno de la señorita Emma, por favor.-Dijo Arthur mientras leía la lista.

-Pero yo no tengo ningún poder físico ¿Como pretendes que le golpee el pecho?-Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-No te preocupes el otro yo tiene las mismas habilidades que tu, así que simplemente golpéalo.-Dijo Arthur como a quien no le va la cosa.

Emma suspiró y se coloco en medio de la habitación para enfrentarse a la prueba, la pelea fue algo aburrida simplemente estaban las dos mirándose fijamente, hasta que su otro yo cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse del dolor, la rubia simplemente se acercó y le pisó el pecho consiguiendo hacerlo desaparecer _¿Qué clase de poder tendría?_ -Pensé al ver como volvía tranquila a su sitio.

No paso nada interesante con los siguientes alumnos, uno se hizo invisible, un tal Mateo, una chica llamada Sey inundó la habitación entera, un alemán con cara de pocos amigos mandó a volar a su otro yo con un simple movimiento de mano, por lo visto dominaba la telequinesis, por lo que oí decir a Arthur le venía de familia, el más rarito de todos fue un griego que atacaba con gatos, con gatos... ¡Pobres animales!, eso sí cuando se convirtieron en gatos gigantes mutantes ya no me dieron tanta pena.

Los siguientes tampoco fueron muy normales un tal Feliks atacaba con una varita en forma de estrella de la cual salían rayos rosas... Si rosas. Luego un chico lituano que aún no sé realmente cual es su poder, porque simplemente no mostró ninguno, ni hubo pelea física ni mental, _¿Tendría algún poder en realidad?-_Pensé mientras le veía volver tranquilo a su lugar.

Y Luego, luego me tocó a mí.

-Antonio Fernández, colóquese en medio de la sala- Me dijo Arthur con un tono fúnebre y la sonrisa torcida, eso no me dio buena espina, me levanté suspiré hondo y me coloqué donde me dijo, de inmediato apareció una persona idéntica a mí, con una mirada inyectada en sangre, sin siquiera darme tiempo mi otro yo hizo aparecer una hacha gigante en llamas que arremetió contra mí, la cual esquivé por los pelos.

Invoqué la mía, paré los golpes que embestía contra mí, pero tenía una fuerza mucho mayor que la mía.

_Los mismos poderes que yo, ¡Y una mierda! ¡A este le han dopado !- _Pensé mientras intentaba resistir los golpes que me lanzaba, uno de ellos consiguió hacer que mi hacha saliera volando y arremetió contra mí, caí al suelo, rodé por él para esquivar sus golpes los cuales cada vez estaban más cerca de mi piel. Conseguí levantarme a la vez que corría hacia mi hacha, pero me fue imposible alcanzarla, una pared enorme de fuego se materializó frente a mí.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡Cuando he aprendido yo a invocar paredes de fuego!-Le grité a Arthur el cual simplemente sonrió.

Recordé que el fuego no me quemaba así que simplemente intente atravesar la pared, ¡Que no quemaba y un cuerno! Retiré de inmediato mi mano toda chamuscada, me giré justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe directo a mi pecho, ¡Qué demonios era esa cosa que intentaba matarme!, intente huir pero una ola de fuego me rodeó por completo, estaba en el centro de un circulo de fuego, no podía huir a ningún lugar sin terminar totalmente chamuscado, vi como se acercaba poco a poco mi otro yo con el hacha levantada, no tenía otra opción era eso o morir, así que me lance corriendo hacia él tratando de encertarle un golpe en el pecho, esquivé el hacha e intente darle una patada en él, consiguió esquivar mi golpe, pero de la impresión tuvo que soltar el hacha para detener el impacto, vi su hacha en el suelo así que me lance corriendo a cogerla, ahora era yo quien tenía el hacha, intenté golpearle el pecho, pero de repente el hacha desapareció de mis manos y aparecieron en las suyas ¡Qué demonios! noté como el hacha me cortaba la piel del brazo izquierdo, del cual ahora empezaba a brotar sangre en abundancia.

-¡Arthur, joder! ¡¿Cuando demonios se supone que aprendí yo a hacer todo esto?!-Grité desesperado mientras intentaba huir de mi más que segura muerte.

-Y yo que sé, yo solo sé que en algún momento supiste porque si no sería imposible que él lo hiciera-Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡Encima el muy cabrón estaba feliz!

Vi como se acercaba el otro ''yo'' poco a poco hacia mí, debía detener el golpe, debía invocar otra vez el hacha si él podía yo también, perdí la concentración de inmediato cuando vi que mi otro yo invocaba un dragón gigante de fuego, la adrenalina se disparó a límites insospechados cuando vi aquello delante de mis ojos y un calor abrasador amenazaba con terminar conmigo, noté como me mareaba debido al calor, empezaba a perder todos mis sentidos, miré de reojo a Arthur el cual simplemente sonreía, no podía perder, no podía. Le prometí a Lovino que arreglaría mi error, si simplemente moría no podría cumplir mi promesa , volví a fijar la vista hacia mi otro yo, notaba como la rabia se aculaba en mi interior, invoqué el hacha que apareció en mi brazo derecho, corrí hacia mi enemigo, noté como el calor de aquel dragón me abrazaba por completo pero si conseguía acertarle el golpe en el pecho ganaría, di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas consiguiendo que el hacha de mi enemigo saliese volando unos quilómetros y con la mayor fuerza del mundo le acerté un golpe en el pecho, consiguiendo que desapareciese tanto él como el dragón. Caí al suelo de rodillas noté como bajaban gotas de sangre del brazo a la vez que notaba la piel quemada, empecé a perder la conciencia hasta que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :DDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Espero actualizar más seguido, un beso ^^**_


End file.
